Phantom Heart
by The Heart's Notebook
Summary: Something is wrong with Danny; he has locked himself in his room, and with Tucker out of town Sam is the only one left who can possibly get Danny to come out of hiding, but how can she solve the problem when she doesn't even know what it is?
1. Silent as the grave

**Phantom Heart  
><strong>Ch1: Silent as the grave

"Danny? Danny are you all right?" Danny's mom called through the door of her son's room. He didn't reply like the first three times she tried to get him to talk to her, "Danny please talk to me. It'll make you feel better." She persisted to persuade Danny to talk to her, but she just sighed and walked back down stairs.

"He still won't talk?" Jack asked as he stopped for a second from playing with his Fenton action figures.

"No. Not you, Jazz, or I can get him to talk." Maddie answered her husband.

"Yeah, wait, do you think Sam and Tucker can talk to him?" Jazz looked up at her mom from the top of her novel.

"Well, Tucker is out of town with his parents for a week, but maybe Sam can. I'll call her and see." Maddie answered and then she walked to the kitchen and dialed Sam Manson's number on the kitchen phone.

"Hello?" A voice answered on the other line.

"Hello Sam? It's Mrs. Fenton. I was wondering if you were busy at the moment." Maddie said as she sat down on the stool by the phone.

"No. Why?" Sam thought this was weird; Danny's mother never called her.

"Um, it's Danny he's been in his room for the past two days, he only comes out to use the restroom. He hasn't eaten at all either. I was wondering if you could please come over and try to talk to him. Jack, Jazz, and I have all tried talking to him but he just simply doesn't answer. Is there any way you could come by?" Maddie explained the situation with Danny to his best friend/ girlfriend.

"Yeah, I'll be right there. Do you think I should bring Danny some of his favorites from the Nasty Burger?" Sam grabbed her Adam Lambert jacket as she continued to talk on the phone**. (OMG, if Hot Topic ever comes out with an Adam Lambert jacket I will luv 'em 4 life.) **

"Well, I'd hate for you to spend all that money." Maddie said.

"Oh, it's no trouble Mrs. Fenton, really." Sam assured Danny's mother.

"Yes, I think that might be a good idea, sweetie." Maddie finally agreed.

"Okay, I'll be right over." Sam said.

"Okay thank you sweetheart, bye." Maddie got up from the stool.

"Bye." Sam hung up, told her mother she was going out, and rushed out the door and down the street.

**To Be Continued…**

**This one is either going to be a two-shot or a three-shot, I haven't decided yet.**

**Review.**


	2. Hate of a Halfa

**Phantom Heart**  
>Ch2: Hate of a Halfa<p>

Danny was welcomed into the Fenton's house as soon as she rang the doorbell. Jazz answered the door, "Thanks for coming Sam." Jazz smiled.

"No problem. Has he still not said a word?" Sam was worried, it was unlike Danny to behave the way he was.

"No." Maddie answered sadly.

"Okay, well, I'm going to his room." Sam walked up the stairs. She knocked on the door, "Danny? It's Sam. Can I come in? I brought you some of your favorites from the Nasty Burger in case you're hungry."

There was no answer. "Danny come on I know you're in there." Sam scoffed, but then she sighed and tried the gentle and sweet approach, "Danny, please let me in, if there's something bothering you, you can tell me."

"It's unlocked." A voice finally came from the other side of the door. It was Danny's voice, but it didn't quite sound like him. Sam opened the door, she walked in to find the room dark; it was eight something at night and it was dark as midnight in the room, the only light in the room was the light that entered from the hallway.

Danny was on his bed. He had his legs brought to his chest, his arms crossed over his knees, his face buried in his arms. "Danny?" Sam sat on the bed in front of the Halfa, "What's wrong?" She petted his hair softly.

"I hate this." Danny stated.

"Hate what?" Sam didn't understand.

"Me!" Danny said. Danny looked at Sam. Sam gasped; there were dark circles under Danny's eyes, his hair wasn't smooth like it usually was; it was ruff and oily.

"He looks like he hasn't slept in days." Sam thought to herself, "You, Danny why would you hate yourself?" Sam asked.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't. I'm abomination to ghosts, my parents want rip my apart molecule by molecule, and I can't have a normal life thanks to these stupid powers!" Danny explained.

"…Well, I like you just the way you are," Danny looked at Sam surprised, "Danny you're smart, funny, cute, and you have a really good heart. Do you know how hard it is to find a guy like that?"

"…" Danny didn't answer.

"Danny, who cares if the ghosts don't like you? In my opinion they're just jealous because a Halfa is more powerful than they'll ever be and your parents… well, if they knew the truth they would still love you, because you're their son." Sam smiled gently.

"…" Danny didn't know what to say.

"Here, you ought to eat this before it gets cold. I'm sure you're hungry." Sam handed Danny the Nasty Burger bag and drink that she had sat by the bed.

Danny cracked a small smile, "Yeah, thanks."

**To Be Continued…**


	3. A Goth's Promise

**Phantom Heart**  
>Ch3: A Goth's Promise<p>

Danny and Sam sat on a circular carpet that was in front of Danny's TV. They were watching some movies that they haven't seen in awhile. Danny was in a way better mood than he had been for two days.

Sam smiled to herself at thoughts that entered her mind, she zoned back to reality when she felt weight on her lap. Sam looked down to see Danny with his head on her lap fast asleep, "Poor thing, he's exhausted." Sam smiled softly; she petted Danny's soft hair that tickled her bare stomach. Sam yawned and leaned back against the giant beanbag that sat behind her, she continued to run her fingers through Danny's raven hair as she fell asleep, "You may not love yourself Danny, but I'll never stop loving you, that's a promise."

**Fin**


End file.
